robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Best robot never to get past the first round
Who do you think is the best robot to never get past the first round? In my opinion it's Warhog. Yes I know it's unreliable but it was powerful! It managed to destroy the arena wall and had it been more reliable in series 4 and 5 then I would imagine that Warhog would have easily have gone through.--SpaceManiac888 (talk) 15:58, March 13, 2014 (UTC) :I think Crusher deserves a mention, after almost beating the previous year's Grand Finalist. Trouble 'n' Strife also came close to beating an established robot too. Pinser had potential, as did The Stag. However, I'' cannot post here without mentioning the most awesome of First Round Dropouts, 'Ruf Ruf Dougal. Jimlaad43(talk) 16:16, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ::If we exclusively mean main competition, then Drillzilla walks over the competition. For robots with no wins at all, DisConstructor immediately comes to mind. Direct Action had potential too. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'''Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:06, March 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Wolverine had a lot of good battle outside of Robot Wars, and would've had a few within if it hadn't been matched against the worst shape possible. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:58, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::Mayhem. Pretty powerful, decent armour and drive, well balanced. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 13:39, March 14, 2014 (UTC). :::::It's nice to see someone else who rates Mayhem, even though it is inferior to DisConstructor. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:12, March 14, 2014 (UTC) I think Wowot's weapon could have dumped Lambsy out of the arena. In the US series if it could have caught Tornado it could have easily pitted it. Sadly it never did either of these.Vampireweekend4ever (talk) 18:38, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :Wowot was nowhere near powerful enough to do any of that. If it grabbed Lambsy and tried to lift it up, it would have slipped out and Wowot would have toppled over. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:56, March 14, 2014 (UTC) ::I think that at least the series 7 version of The Executioner was underrated. Storm Force (who beat Dantomkia at Robot Rumble) was underrated too.--SpaceManiac888 (talk) 18:51, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Obsidian. A robot that size, with powerful weapon (it managed to make some holes in Hive, though how big they were, the material Hive used and stuff like is impossible to work out) and decent armour that is tough. It and Mayhem were poorly draw against robots that would beat them instantly (Stormpernova, Im looking at you as well as Super 2). --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 08:37, March 15, 2014 (UTC). ::::Whether you'd count Cyclone or not from the American series, as it did win an annihilator is subjective. But If we're going for main competition wins, I'd say Cyclone. RelicRaider (talk) 20:44, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::Cyclone is basically in the same boat as Drillzilla; they're both brilliant robots that won an Annihilator, but lost in Round 1 of main competition. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:37, March 19, 2014 (UTC) I've just come here from Audited Series 4, I feel Overkill was really unlucky in both of its appearances to come up against very good robots. Maybe not the very best robot to not pass round one, but it was fast and had a good wedge on it, and gave 101 at least a run for its money. Combatwombat555 (talk) 20:14, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Kan Opener, they never got past the first round even though they won 2 annihilators! There first wars (the 5th wars) they did have a difficult opponent in Atomic II and there robot was not as good then ,but in sixth wars i dont understand how they lost against Double Trouble the robots that were the best were Fluffy and Kan Opener.The 7th wars the judges decision was completely wrong how on earth did Grim Reaper get past that and not them , there was kind of 2 fights in that melee between Big Nipper and Grim Reaper and Kan Opener meanwhile where taking on and beating Barbaric Response and clearly all over them , they were very , very unlucky and maybe unliked by the judges and yet again a bad decision by the judges Dylanr21 (talk) 12:28, April 3, 2016 (UTC) :Well, in Series 6 Kan-Opener took a LOT of damage from Fluffy and a fair amount from Double Trouble too: Kan-Opener might have been a better robot than Double Trouble, but you've got to stay alive, and taking slams from both spinners can't have helped. Series 7, I have to agree with the judges' decision: Big Nipper and The Grim Reaper had a good duel going throughout the battle, whereas Kan-Opener got a good crush in on Barbaric Response, and that was about it. If, in the middle of a 4-way melee, Typhoon 2 did one massive attack, taking armour panels off one opponent, but then proceeded to nudge it around for the rest of the battle whilst the other two robots were having a great little battle, then I think it'd go out. It wasn't even certain that Kan-Opener was still mobile at the end. Combatwombat555 (talk) 16:20, April 3, 2016 (UTC)